Talk:Persistent Upgrades
Can you obtain them on split screen on consoles? Or only online? I've been testing these persistent power-ups and I have noticed several errors in this page, I'm not a member or anything so I don't want to change the page but these are the mistakes 1. Head popper increases the headshot damage multiplier (but no others) M14 lost its 1-shot headshot ability at round 7 instead of round 4 2. Head popper is lost by killing 25 zombies in a row without a single headshot 3. Super-nog paired with juggernog can allow the player to survive up to 10 hits from a single zombie (due to the gaps between hits) but 6 for a pack of zombies 4. Super-nog is lost by reaching round 15, not dying from fall damage or dying with it and Juggernog combined 5.Two "no-kill insta-kills" are needed for a red insta kill, not one, red insta kill lasts 20 secs, if the player is hit within the remaining 10 secs the zombie that hit them dies, and the upgrade is lost 6. Not 100% sure on this one but I believe that killing a zombie with carpentar is how you unlock Iron Curtain (the carpentar upgrade) 7. Iron Curtain (the carpentar upgrade) is lost after the carpenter that uses the steel boards repairs all the windows Dudeguy92man (talk) 21:22, February 12, 2013 (UTC) I can confirm that Head Popper is not lost at end of round, I've had several occasions of loseing it, then regaining it in the same round. Althogh I have not check the 25 concevutive Zombie kills Super-nog is just 6, we're looking at total life, not hit times and regen rates. I've confirmed Red Insta-kill is gained by doing two pacifist Insta-kills in a row. It's lost on contact with a zombie hit, regaurdless of Red/White combos. Persistent Upgrades only work on Tranzit and Die Rise, custom or online. If you have them, your guest will too, just like the Tranzit fridge. I'm not sure about offline co-op. Dudeguy92man (talk) 21:22, February 12, 2013 (UTC) The Greenz? I have played Black Ops 2 for a long time and when I see the Youtube videos The community does not call the spark "The Greenz" I think we should change it! Ancientballs67 (talk) 13:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC)AncientBalls67Ancientballs67 (talk) 13:00, February 16, 2013 (UTC) they took out phd flopper perma perk There is a perma perk similair to flopper with no splash damage or damage from lava. We should try to discover new perma perks. By the way can someone upload a video for perma stamin up and a better one for deadshot. who took out perma stamin up flopper and speed cola People are just changing this website please someone add these again None of thoes exist? Dudeguy92man (talk) 02:27, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Cashback? Is someone going to add the recently discovered "cash back" persistent perk to this list? For those unaware, it can be obtained after you've drank at least 100 perk-a-colas. Then, as soon as you finish drinking a perk-a-cola, you need to go prone in front of the machine. It may take a couple tries, but eventually you'll see the green flash. From then on, as long as you go prone in front of the machine after drinking a perk-a-cola, you'll get 1000 points free.13:39, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Upgrade Combos? In my zombies play, I've never found that one upgrade will replace another and I'm pretty sure I've had them all at the same time befor. I'm not 100% on that though but I've removed the whole section posted below. I'd love to see some evidence and maybe have a chart added instead of a hard to read paragraph. It has been seen that some replace others leading to the idea that certain perks are compatible with others, but so far "Perma-Jugg" and Head Popper along with "Perma-Jugg" and "Perma-Stamin-Up" have been confirmed to be simultaneously acquirable. "Fast Revive" and "Steel Barriers" have also been confirmed to be "Perma-Perks" that can be obtained at the same time, along with "Head Popper" and "Steel Barriers". Dudeguy92man (talk) 02:31, March 10, 2013 (UTC) perma phd flopper There is a permaperk similair to flopper as you take no splash damage or damage from lava. It does not negate fall damage. There are rumored ways to get but none proven yet. Somebody please add it I'm using a mobile phone. ---- The page isn't for rumors and speculations, the readers want the facts, I don't think we should include them. If someone wants to make a Speculations and Rumors section on the page go for it. I don't think there's anything wrong with that. Dudeguy92man (talk) 18:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Knife Upgrade? So, I had this happen to me today, and I've seen a video of a similar occurrence: during the first Minion round on Die Rise, I was using the ballistic knife, which happened to be a one-hit kill. I started knifing them as they climbed up that ledge leading out of the initial mystery box spawn, and after, I dunno, about 6 kills I got a green flash. Absolutely no idea what this new upgrade could do. I know it's not related to carpenter, as I wasn't knifing a zombie tearing down a barrier since it was a minion round. Maybe it's just increased kinfe damage, but that doesn't seem like enough to warrant a persistent upgrade. Any ideas? Link to video of similar conditions: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iohJepIVpJA 05:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) This has happened to me on multiple occassions, actually so often that it has to be an upgrade of some kind. I use the Galvaknuckles and I've had several green flashes now while playing where I'm just punching zombie after zombie and after a while I just get it. I don't know what the upgrade is though, which is a bummer. A knife upgrade sounds awesome (but it would need a dramatic increase in one-hit kill duration for it to be worth anything). I hope someone pursues this cause I know I don't have the time or patience. Juggernaut10 (talk) 00:20, March 23, 2013 (UTC) dudeguy92man Its not a rumor its a fact its just that no one knows how to get it Ghosts are real too. There's just no proof and nobody knows how to find them. Get me some evidence that it exists and I'll do reasearch and put some facts in. PhD is my favorite perk ^.^ I do believe that PhD is too strong with Stang and Sally combo and I don't think it'll be anywhere in Zombies 2 without a major drawback. Also could you guys sign your posts with four tildas? Dudeguy92man (talk) 03:25, March 15, 2013 (UTC) dudeguy92man again Look I have only a mobile phone, my computer is jacked up. I have seen perma flopper myself. My friend got a green flash then tried to shoot himself with Mustang and Sally over and over again. Nothing happend to him. People have had similair accounts. :Interesting, although it can't formally be put on page without at least proof. Any word on how he obtained it? 15:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) perma quick revive I have lost perma quick revive even though I didn't do what it says on how to lose it Red instant kill can be lost while the red skull is still active There's an error in the red instant kill one; I'm not a member so I don't want to change things (I'm not the guy in the post below) it doesn't matter if red insta kill is over or not, a zombie just has to harm you for you to lose it. Sometimes when the red instant kill is still active, a zombie can reach you without directly touching you and you can lose it like that. Red insta kill only kills zombies who you come into body contact with, but the zombie's arm doesn't count as part of his body instead it counts as their weapon and their arm hitting you doesn't always kill them.